A New Generation of Titans
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: Soon the end of the earth is here when an evil villian has found the way to bring havock of all sorts to the world. But now it's up to the Titan's kids to destroy her before they are destroyed themselves. Pairings RobRae BBTerra CyBumb


**A New Generation of Titans**

A/N: Told ya I'd be back on every once in a while. Hey you guys ever play inklink? Its super fun and you all should try it, except don't do it in front of 5 guys in computer dimensions.

Tears where pouring out of Raven's eyes as she went into labor. Robin waited, pacing outside of the hospital room, all of the titans' eyes on him. Terra was pregnant and was due next month, Bumblebee was new and her due date was months away. Time seemed to stop and take its sweet time to come and pass them by. Raven had been in labor for 5 hours, but to Robin it felt like 100 hours. He just kept pacing and pacing until his feet needed to retire and he sat down. Another hour passed and then finally-"IT'S HERE!" cried the nurse, yelling in the other room. Robin got up and ran in the other room, there sat Raven holding a small baby in her arms. "It's a girl; it's a healthy baby girl!" Raven said, as she cried in tears of joy. Robin went over to her bedside and held her hand, staring at a baby with long black hair; pale, grey skin, and a face that looks like Raven's.

"What shall we name her?" Raven said, sobbing between words. "What do you like? I can't think of any names." Robin said. He looked up to see all of the titan's staring at them and the little girl. All except one, Starfire, after Robin and Raven's marriage she disappeared, doing harsh crimes. Now she just robs banks, but she use to murder anyone who talked to Robin.

"Raylea, I think we should name her Raylea." Raven said, sobbing still. The nurse took the baby to get checked and Robin and Raven sat their looking at each other. "Well that's one down and two to go" said Beastboy, waiting to break the moment ever since he came in. They all just sat there and looked at their wife or husband. This was one eventful day!

-17 Years Later-

Raylea came bounding into the room holding her cell phone that was on the other line with Shaun, Cyborg and Bumblebee's kid. They've been best of friends since they were born. There was also Mike, Beastboy and Terra's kid, who was also one of the gang. The kids had also made friends with Kole and Gnark's kid, Leslie. Raylea is the oldest, and then Mike, then Shaun, then at the end was Leslie. The girls hang out while the guys play sports. Raylea was no prissy girl, she was a tomboy. She is 17 and still doesn't have her powers, by the time her mom was 4 she had lifted an island over to a lake! Speaking of her parents, she has never met them. She was adopted by a elderly woman named Rine that took good care of her, but she still misses her mom and dad. She was told of their amazing adventures, but she envied them since she didn't have powers, even with two super powered parents. Robin and Raven must have disappeared the day after she turned one. Raylea has long black hair and her normal clothes consisted of a shirt from her dad and a leotard from her mom. Her supposed sister, Leslie had left her mom and dad to live with Rine, so the two were like sisters. Leslie has short pink hair, a muscular structure. Their caretaker, Rine, was beautiful despite her age. Raylea couldn't describe it, but she thought Rine was like a diamond ring, no matter how old it gets it has little chips of beauty taken away, instead of taking away the whole ring and leaving a blank finger. Shaun was a strict tough guy, with a no nonsense attitude. He has dark skin, grey eyes, and long black hair. She doesn't know why, but Raylea had a crush on him and thought him cool. The only one left was Mike, the goofball that annoyed Raylea, Shaun, and Leslie enough to drive them mad. Rine, although, thought Mike sweet with an inner consensus. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and skin that had a green tint to it Raylea had no idea what she was talking about, she saw nothing in Mike that wanted her to .be nice to him. Raylea was always trying to find her parents, but never searched more than her own neighborhood, but she was determined.

There was a threat that a woman was after the children, but they never put much thought into it, not stopping at corners to look around for a sniper. Raylea had an idea that maybe this person that is trying to find and kill her was the one that made her parents disappear.

Anyway enough descriptions, Raylea was talking to Shaun on the phone about their homework from school. Raylea was waiting for the year to be over so she could go to college, but it was only December and she had a long way to go.

"What was the damn homework last night?" Shaun said with a certain pitch in his voice.

"Page 174 problems 2-32 even for math and a paper about the internal conflict in the story." Raylea said, they had every class together, except 7th hour when she had gym and he had an elective, shop.

"Thank god you remembered! Hey Raylea, did you finish the book your writing?" He said. It's true, Raylea wished to become a writer. But now she only does Fanfics on her favorite shows. But she did write books in her free time.

"Oh, it's finished. It's about a couple who goes on a ship called 'Masacutia' and they find a kid named Joseph and-"

"The couples name is Robin and Raven isn't it?" He said, knowing all the stories she wrote starred them.

"Yeah, surprising, huh?" She said, but it was true, she writes a lot about her parents. She also writes a lot of romance, every one of her stories contained it.

"Damn girl, all you write about is your parents! Maybe you could like, write about me!" He then started cracking up. Shaun was known for his cussing, since he did in about every sentence. If Shaun wrote a book it would be called "100 ways to say your feelings in profanity". Mike has never cursed in his life, but Raylea and Leslie had their moments.

"Yeah right! Anyway, I better go, I'm way over my minutes this month and don't want to pay a hefty fine!" Raylea said hanging up the phone, she then ran up the steps into her room. She passed Leslie in the computer room chatting to her boyfriend Stu. Raylea and Leslie's room was like opposites. Leslie was prissy and up to snuff with fashion, while Raylea was a tomboy who liked alternative and video games. The only thing they agreed on in their room was that the T.V. should always be set to anime on demand, the only channel they both watched. Leslie and Raylea never quarreled though, they got along like best friends, which they were.

Raylea had a place in her side of the room where there was a secret compartment, and in it she kept her journals and pictures of her mom and dad. The only one she never let any one see was one of her mom and dad hugging when her mom was pregnant. Her mom had long hair instead of the traditional short, and they both looked madly in love. Raylea didn't like to show that one because she thought she was the one that separated them from her.

"Oh why can't I find them! They must think about visiting their daughter, so why not find her!" Raylea said flopping down on her black and blue bed. She then got one of her journals and wrote down all the things she knew about them.

Robin was thought to be going with Starfire when secretly he loved Raven.

Robin was a trained martial arts expert and Raven was a magical mistress

Raven had a wonderful singing voice

Their favorite food is pizza

Slade was Robin's worst enemy.

Then she stopped, she didn't know anymore. She was somewhat depressed that she only knew 5 facts instead of all about them.

"Raylea! Leslie! Dinner is ready!" Rine said clanging on pots and pans as she cooked. Leslie was the first one down and Raylea had to sit in the "late seat". It was a seat that Raylea had grown used to because she often is in her room instead of the computer room, and the computer room is closer to the kitchen. The chair squeaks, wobbles and has a loose leg. Raylea sat down and enjoyed a nice quiet dinner with her parents on her mind.

Raylea woke late that night; she heard talking in the dining room. She crept slowly down the stairs and went to her old hiding spot where she hid when she and Leslie played hide and seek, the spot was good, Leslie had never found her. Anyway, she saw Rine, Kole, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Terra, and Beastboy all standing there talking.

"We must stop this madness! We should just move to Gotham or somewhere!" cried Beastboy.

"Anywhere we move the kids will be in danger, she has eyes in the back of her head" Rine said calmly and sagely.

"Still it would be harder for her to find us" Terra said.

"Guys, guys, we are loosing trust in Robin and Raven aren't we" said Cyborg. That's when Raylea knew what they were talking about.

A/N: Just Review and I'll be fine


End file.
